1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has recently been drawn to a display device using a mechanical shutter, which is an application of micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), or microstructures, and such a shutter is referred to as a MEMS shutter below. In the display device using a MEMS shutter, each pixel is provided with a MEMS shutter which is opened and closed quickly with use of transistors so that images are displayed (for example, Patent Document 1).